1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to needlework craft wherein a pair of interfitted hoops hold a fabric taut therebetween for needlework being sewn on the fabric, and afterwards the finished needlework is hung on a wall while being framed in the hoops. More specifically the present invention is a further improvement over the applicant's prior U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 823,253, filed Jan. 28, 1986, entitled: Improved Framing Hoop For Wall Hangings now U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,388.
2. Prior Art
Interfitted hoops used heretofore in the needlework art have often had the tendency, in practice, to accidentally come apart especially after they became loosened with age. This can be annoying, as it necessitates resetting the fabric and hoops together again. In the applicant's prior application, a pivotable take-up mechanism was introduced which in addition to its purpose as a wall hanging loop, also served for frictionally holding the hoops together. However, the take-up mechanism required further refinement to overcome any tendency of the hoops to snap apart when the loop was flipped between different positions.